Kissed By A Rose
by Teh RiahBott
Summary: Naraku discovers Kagomes like is connected to a rose and finds the rose. Naraku plans to control Kagome. What will the gang do and why is sesshomaru here?InuKag
1. Default Chapter

Kissed By a Rose

Ch.1

Don't own them

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alright here's my new story and its up to you guys who its gunna be INU AND KAG or SESS AND KAG please tell me!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a forest uninhabited by anything but animal like sat a beautiful pink rose. It seemed to glow with life. All of a sudden the sky grew dark and the forest went deadly quiet.

Out of the shadows walked a man who disguised himself in a baboon cloak. He reeked an aura of malice causing the plants and trees he touched to die from his miasma.

"Kukuku. I have finally found it. The key to defeat my enemies!" The man laughed. The man bent down and picked the rose out of its home and put it in a container. He then plucked of one of its leaves. "What will you do now Inuyasha? I control the most precious thing you have and hold its life in my hands. Inuyasha what will you do when the most powerful being on earth is turned against you?" The man shouted. He then disappeared in a puff of miasma.

- - With the Inuyasha Group- -

Inuyasha and the others had decided to take a break. "Lunch is ready!" Kagome shouted and the others all rushed grabbing their food. Sitting down they began to eat.

"So where should we head after this?" Miroku asked. "I think we should head back to Kaede's village and await news of jewel shards" Sango suggested. Inuyasha's only answer was a slight node of his head. Kagome cheered "Yay! Now we can relax" Everyone slowly began to pack up camp.

Soon the group was on their way to Kaede's village when Kagome suddenly stopped. Her eyes glazed over in pain. The others turned and noticed Kagome. "Kagome?" Sango asked. She was unresponsive.

Dots soon began to dance across Kagome's vision and she found it harder to breath. Soon Kagome's legs gave out and she welcomed the oncoming darkness. The last thing she heard where her friends worried shouts and seeing a flash of white and silver.

Sesshomaru slowly walked through the woods down wind of Kagome's scent. Lately he and Kagome had been secretly meeting. A couple of nights ago he found her crying by a river and was soon told the tale of the undead priestess Kikyo and Inuyasha.

Gradually Sesshomaru was becoming closer to Kagome and decided tonight he would visit her to see how she was doing. Sesshomaru and just got Kagome in his sight and saw her falling. Without thinking Sesshomaru ran forward to catch her.

Don't you just love my weird dividers bwahahahahhaa now from here you must review to tell me who kagome will go with in the end!


	2. Dearest Brother?

Kissed By A Rose

Chapter 2

Dearest Brother?

Disclaimer: Don't own them

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha P.O.V

We all watched as Kagome fell, all of us to shocked to do anything. But right before Kagome hit the ground someone caught her. I snapped out if my shock when I saw who it was. "Sesshomaru!?!" I shouted in disbelief.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I decided to pay Kagome a visit.

After she had saved Rin's life when she was poisoned I always took Rin to see Kagome and then I started to see her on my own time.

When I got there I saw Kagome stop then collapse. Seeing as how my brother and his friends made no move to catch her I ran forward to.

It wasn't til I moved did Inuyasha realize what was going on.

Normal P.O.V

"Sesshomaru!?! Get your hands of her!" Inuyasha shouted. Sesshomaru just stared at Inuyasha. Gently picking Kagome up he carefully stood up.

"Inuyasha would you rather had her hit the ground?" Sesshomaru asked his voice portraying no emotion but his eyes betrayed him by showing nothing but worry.

Sango beat Inuyasha to responding. "Thank you Sesshomaru, but May I ask why you care?"

Sesshomaru sighed and began to explain. "A while ago someone dear to me was poisoned and needed help. Kagome helped her and they became friends. So I always brought her to visit and soon Kagome and I became friends. She taught me not to hate humans, their not all that bad." Sango nodded her head

"So that's why Kagome was 'Taking baths' more often." Inuyasha pondered. It was immediately stopped when he felt pain.

"Ow what the hell was that for Miroku!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Now is not the time Inuyasha we need to get Kagome to Kaede" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha gently took Kagome from Sesshomaru's arms. "Alright let's go. Sesshomaru? You coming?" Inuyasha asked?

All Sesshomaru did was nod his head and they were off shortly arriving at Kaede's hut.

"Lay the child down" Kaede ordered. When Inuyasha put her down she shooed every man out of the hut/ When Kaede was don e everyone sat down around the fire, Kagome lay sleeping of too the side.

"What is wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kaede let out a sigh.

"When the witch Urasue stole Kikyo's ashes and stole some of Kagome's soul many things could have happened. I fear one of those things has happened." Kaede said.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Not all of Kagome's soul returned to her and to insure her safety some of it hid away. Hid itself in an object. If that object dies or is destroyed so is Kagome. Now someone has that object and has caused harm upon it" Kaede answered.

"How do we find out which object it is?" Inuyasha asked

"Whatever object has the same qualities as Kagome" Sesshomaru stated. Everyone pondered till Shippo spoke up.

"A rose! Kagome is like a rose, beautiful pure, kind and all that other stuff!" Shippo exclaimed. The others were in shock. A little kid found the answer and made it sound so simple.


	3. Torn Petals

Kissed By A Rose

Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while some things have happened and I haven't had a chance to update but here it is! Yay!

Naraku sat in his castle staring out at the rose now covered in a glass case to protect it. _'What shall I do know? I can always bring her to me now and begin my take over…But I think I shall have Kagura attack and activate Kagome's powers to see how that traitorous bitch will react. Hm…sounds like the perfect plan.'_

"Kanna!" Naraku shouted. A young girl entered his room. She had snow white hair with two white flowers behind each ear.She wore a plain white dress, she was very pale and had lifeless eyes.

"Kanna, show me Kagura" Naraku ordered. Kanna twisted the mirror and her image appeared. She was with the Inuyasha group. _'I knew I couldn't trust her. She will be terminated once I have my miko'_

"Kanna, Show me how the Kagome girl is doing." The image switched to show a young girl asleep on a futon._ 'Hm it seems I will be able to take action sooner than I thought.'_Naraku thought with a smirk. He reached into his robes and pulled out a flask that contained what appeared to be blood. _'That retched half demon Inuyasha will be the end of that young priestess and Kikyo the end of Inuyasha. Thank you Inuyasha for allowing me to get Kagome's blood.' _

Naraku removed the glass surrounding the life rose and pick up the petal her previously tore. He then placed it in the flask and there was an immediate reaction. The petal dissolved into the blood and the blood became as black as Naraku's heart. "Now the games begin." Naraku laughed a malicious laugh that even caused Kanna to shiver.

'_I must help sister protect Kagome, but there is nothing I can do. Please Kagura be safe, Naraku will be furious once he finds out you got your heart back' _Kanna thought.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and the others had found an abandoned hut not to far from where they were. They hadn't want to carry Kagome all the way back to Kaede's village so they laid her down in the hut.

They were all settled when Kagura appeared. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsaiga and pointed it at Kagura.

"What do you want wench?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura held out her hand and revealed a heart.

"I am now free from Naraku and wish to join your group and help defeat him. I only served Naraku for he held my heart with in his grasp, but I have stolen it back and now I am free" Kagura explained.

Shippo went up to Kagura and pulled on her kimono making her look down. "You loved Naraku?" Shippo asked innocence shining in his eyes. Kagura laughed.

"No I could never love that monster. He literally held my heart"

Inuyasha sized up Kagura before he gruffly replied. "Fine but one wrong move and you'll find yourself on the right side of Tetsaiga" (A/n: If you don't get it he means his sword will be through her…)

Kagura nodded and sat down. Everyone sat in comfortable silence until they heard and rustling in the grass and turned to see Kagome standing there head down, bangs covering her eyes.

"Kagome what are you doing! You should be resting!" Sango exclaimed, walking towards Kagome. Then that's when it happened.

Kagome raised her head to reveal, dull, lifeless eyes. Then in her hand appeared a sword, and she attacked. Kagome swung her sword at Sango but was blocked by Miroku's staff.

"I knew something happened, She must be under control of someone. Inuyasha restrain her!" Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome but was stopped when one of Naraku's puppets appeared. The puppet then morphed into a ball of miasma and Kagome stepped up on to it. As they flew away Inuyasha screamed her name. No one saw it put tears flowed out of Kagome's eyes. Her mind wasn't under control only her body _'I am so sorry'_

Yay! I am done! wOOt! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm trying to update all my stories before I go to West Virginia .I leave Friday morn! And also a lot of stuff has been going on, all explained in my profile….Any hoo on with the chappie…**

**Thanx to all my reviewers…I got flamed for Kaede's school I think and I was shocked lol my first flame! Now I can cook egg and bacon with it..**

**For the pairing in this story…InuXKag took the lead so it will be that pairing…but I feel bad for those who chose sessXkag…so I am going to post this story again with that pairing..Im not sure when I will get that up but hopefully soon… I hope that makes you all happy campers!**

* * *

Kagome looked up at the ceiling off Naraku's dungeon. It seems that Naraku didn't have the spell complete so he was only able to control Kagome for a short time. _'What am I going to do? The others are in more danger than ever right now…and I can't help them…all I'm going to do is hurt them'_ At that last thought Kagome broke down into the sobs she was trying to contain. 

Kagome didn't know how much time had passed but when she heard someone outside the door she immediately became quiet and tried to hide herself in the shadows.

The door opened to reveal Naraku carrying a long flowing kimono. He tossed the dress at her. "Get out of those pathetic clothes…no m- servant of mine will be seen in those clothes" Naraku said as he left the room.

Kagome hesitantly changed into the kimono. Naraku wasn't about to call her a servant…he was going to call her something else…but what?

Inuyasha sat with the others around the fire…after Kagome had been taken, or rather left no one felt up to doing anything. Not being able to take the silence anymore Inuyasha punched the ground.

"I can't take this anymore! We need to figure out how to find her! Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome will be fine in Naraku's hands for now…he needs her for something…do you know what he's plotting Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura shook her head. "Naraku never fully trusted any of his creations…he always kept to himself…" She replied.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl. This wasn't getting them anywhere! But before he could rant something hard struck him on the head and he saw black.

"Um…Sesshomaru was that really necessary?" Sango asked.

"…No, but I would rather have him unconscious than creating a ruckus" Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Kagome stood on the patio that surrounded Naraku's castle and gazed at the purple barrier of miasma…what she wouldn't give to get out of here…though she wasn't being treated unfairly, she was ignored. Before her thoughts could go anywhere Kanna approached her. "Naraku wishes to see you in your chambers." Was all she said before she turned and walked off.

Kagome slowly stood up and walked towards her chambers…what did Naraku want. Kagome couldn't stop her hands from shaking and fidgeting with the sleeves of her kimono. When she reached her chambers she walked in to find Naraku standing in the middle of the room.

"I have a proposition for you" He stated not wasting anytime. Kagome merely stood silently. "Join me and I will spare your friends…all but Inuyasha, he will die"

Kagome stiffened and couldn't stop herself. "Why would I join a creep like you? Either way I know you'll hurt my friends! And I won't let you kill Inuyasha. You-" Kagome was unable to finish her sentence for she was stopped when Naraku slapped her across the face.

Kagome's hand immediately went to her cheek and her defences fell. She was unable to stop the fury of Naraku's fists. All Kagome could remember before she blacked out was pain…nothing but pain….

* * *

**Oh! Its over that's the chapter! Mwa hahahaha….I think that I will try to update when I get back from my trip…I should be back Wednesday but I won't be updating then…maybe Thursday of Friday. Reviews are greatly appreciated! constructive criticism is better than a flame!**

**Kissed by A Rose with the SessXKag pairing will be totally different I have decided…It most likely wont even have the same plot or title…but for those who reviewed I will write a SessXKag… My idea is that Kagome has been seeing Sesshomaru every night…and has even gone as far as to have had sex with him…but she becomes pregnant…and Inuyasha finds out about the rendezvous and is furious and attempts to harm Kagome and her baby but Sesshomaru comes…and maybe Naraku will want Kagome and her baby…her baby for its power and he wants for powerful offspring…his own…I don't know…tell me if you like this or if you have any other ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey im-updating things might be a little more difficult during school but I shall try my hardest to update regularly…

* * *

When Kagome woke up all she could comprehend was pain. Lots of pain. When she opened her eyes she found herself lying in the forest with a fire going. Turning her head to the side relief flooded her eyes as she saw the infamous monk Miroku. 

Feeling someone's eyes on him Miroku turned to Kagome and when he saw that she was awake a huge smile came upon his face. "Kagome!" Miroku yelled and rushed to his friend. Kagome tried to sit up and tried to talk but both were so painful. Letting out a pitiful whimper, she looked at Miroku.

"After your…beating. Kagura brought you out. The others and I had been separated in the Miasma. It has cleared but I wanted to wait until you awoke to move."

Kagome couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of her eyes. Miroku careful picked Kagome up and held her in an embrace. Kagome winced in pain but knew Miroku was doing his best and she silently cried into his chest.

"We must get to Inuyasha and then head back to Kaede's. I believe you make have broken your ankle and collar bone." Slowly Miroku had picked Kagome up bridal style and put out the fire with his foot lowering himself he grabbed his staff and walked on.

It had been a few hours since anyone had seen Miroku and the others were beginning to worry. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha couldn't pick up his scent due to the Miasma and Kirara was slightly sick due to all the miasma they had inhaled. But when they had seen the silhouette of a man come towards them they were already running to meet him but when he came into view and they saw the bundle in his arms the other froze.

Inuyasha snapped out of his shock and ran towards the broken and beaten Kagome, and the perverted monk.

"What happened? How did you find her?" Inuyasha said. Miroku sighed sadly and carefully passed Kagome into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome whimpered in pain. Inuyasha looked at her. Her face was nearly unrecognizable. Inuyasha looked at Miroku an unusual look in his eye. Miroku merely shook his head.

"She needs to get to Kaede's I will explain everything on they way"

After everyone had packed up and began walking Inuyasha began to interrogate Miroku. Kagome had fallen asleep while the others had packed and wasn't there to be tormented by the conversation.

"I had a run in with Kagura. She said that Naraku had made a proposition of some sort to Kagome and she refused. In retaliation Naraku beat her. Kagura disgusted by this brought Kagome to me since I was closet after our separation. I waited until Kagome had awoken before leaving to find you and here I am" Miroku said.

The others were quiet the whole way there and when they got to Kaede's, she asked nothing. Kaede merely took Kagome into a separate room with Sango. When she was done she began to cook dinner not saying a word to anyone.

That night had been silent. The others went to their rooms while Inuyasha went into the room Kagome was. Lifting Kagome's head carefully he placed in his lap.

"I'm so sorry Kagome" Inuyasha whispered out as he traced and scratch that was right above her eyebrow. "I'm so sorry…." Inuyasha couldn't stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks. And there he sat all night, alone in the solitude of darkness as he let his fears take over his mind for one night. There he sat with the woman whom he had failed laying broken on the mat in front of him. There sat his worst fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Guys...I'm sorry to announce that some stories are going on hiatus or being re-written. I've lost interest in some stories right now...and between working and now school starting I don't have the time to sit down and try to get some where.

So here's what will be happening:

Amor Eterno - Hiatus

Kaede's School - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kingdom Hearts - Hiatus/ re-writing

Kissed By A Rose - Hiatus/ re-writing

Mission Breakdown - Will be kept going

PS I'm Still Not Over You - Will be kept going

Replaced - Hiatus/re-writing

Sweet Revenge - Hiatus/ re-writing

Where'd Ya Go- Will be kept going

Also I will be starting to post some new fics, most likely CSI and NCIS and maybe some other shows. I'm sorry about all this and I will began work one my stories as soon as I have the time,


End file.
